A network switch is a computer networking device that connects network segments. When operating at the data link layer (L2) of the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) model, the switch may be referred to as a bridge. When operating at the network layer (L3), the switch may be referred to as an L3 switch. When operating at multiple layers, the switch may be referred to as a multi-layer switch.
Conventional multi-layer switches typically are configured in response to commands provided using a command line interface (CLI). The commands are typically written in a command language. Different switch manufacturers may have different command languages. The different command languages may have their own syntax and semantics. Additionally, different switch users may have different command languages with different syntax and semantics. The different languages, syntaxes, and semantics may not be instantly, automatically, and correctly interchangeable.
Providing per user syntax and semantics is difficult, complex, and costly. Therefore attempts have been made to automate translating commands between command languages used by different command line interfaces. When two command languages are functionally equivalent but only differ syntactically, then automated processes may provide adequate translation results. However, when two command languages are not functionally equivalent, then conventional automated source to source translators may not provide adequate translation results. By way of illustration, a source language may include commands that when executed place a network switch in a state that cannot be produced by commands in a target language. Conventionally, either an incorrect translation or an error message would be generated, both of which may leave a user unsatisfied and/or wondering what to do next.
The foregoing statements are not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is prior art with respect to this disclosure. Rather, these statements serve to present a general discussion of technology and associated issues in the technology.